


Dreams Are For Fools

by lari_el



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lari_el/pseuds/lari_el
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams are foolish for people. As a fool, Kuvira allows herself to continue to dream of what her life could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Are For Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sometime around Kuvira Week for Tumblr and decided to share it on here as well. Hope all of you will enjoy it.

_Rolling to her side, Kuvira felt the warm rays of the sun kissing along her skin. Her eyes shot open, only to realize the kisses were soft and wet, smiling softly at the source of affections she’s receiving. The metalbender looked over her shoulder to see Baatar’s mouth pressing up against her shoulder, their eyes met oh-so briefly before laughter erupted from their chests._

_It suddenly halted when Kuvira once more felt Baatar placing another kiss on her shoulder, sighing contently when she felt her husband tracing patterns on her bare back. His hands were also hard and rough from the years of working as an engineer, but his touches are as soft as ever and she couldn’t suppress the shiver when his hand moved down to her lower back._

_The two remained in that position for the remainder of the morning, keeping each other warm when the cool summer breeze from outside after leaving the window ajar. The sunlight continues to stream through the glassware panel, giving the two lovers an ethereal glow as their shadows were casted over the walls._

_“You’re as beautiful as ever since the first day I met you,” he said, whispering into her ear._

_“I was covered in dirt and grime, that’s beautiful to you?” she drawled, rolling over until she was looking up at him with an amused look. “Shall I roll over in mud for you?”_

_“I honestly wouldn’t mind seeing that,” he commented, earning a slap on the shoulder from his lover._

_“But I still stand by what I say. You’re the most beautiful woman ever in the entire four nations, the moon spirit should be jealous of your good looks,” he smiled with full-blown love in his eyes, leaning his face down to hers and gave her their first kiss of the day. “Even mother can’t compare to you too.”_

_Kuvira broke the kiss away with a laugh. “Let’s just hope Su doesn’t hear that. I must say you’re really cheesy when you want to be, but I guess that’s why I married you.” She joked._

_“You married me for my charm?” Baatar asked with a smirk, prompting himself off from the bed with his elbow._

_“Well…” Kuvira said, trailing her sentence off and pauses the mid-shake of her head and shrugged her shoulders afterwards. “It’s part of it. I married you for more reasons than that.”_

_“Oh?” he asked, pushing the strands of her dark hair away from her face. “I’m guessing it also doesn’t have to do with my good looks?” He smirked._

_“No—well actually, that’s just a bonus,” she said, pushing him back down on the bed and straddled on top of him. She smirked when she felt his breath hitching after she trapped his hips between her thighs, tightening them. “I married you because you were the one who’s always there for me.” She said, her gaze turning soft._

_“Who understood me,” she said, sighing softly when he began to run his hands up and down on her arms. “All my life, I always felt like I was alone and I didn’t even hope to have someone care for me. But you proved me otherwise, now I never feel alone when I’m with you.”_

_“It looks like I am not the only cheesy one in this relationship,” Baatar smirked, holding her hips firmly in his hands._

_Kuvira smirked, leaning her face closer to his face as her long hair fell over her face and brushed along his cheeks. “Most importantly, I’m the only one who gets to do this.” She said before smashing his mouth with hers, giving him a passionate kiss which he immediately responded while his hands found its way to her back and began to explore her body around like he done so the previous night._

_“Spirits, aren’t you two tired from the night before?” Both Baatar and Kuvira sprung apart, mortified to see Suyin Beifong standing at the end of their bed with her arms crossed together and an amused look on her face._

_“Mother, I’m indecent!” Baatar squealed, rolling off the floor and scrambled around to look for something to cover himself._

_“Not like I haven’t seen anything before,” Su quipped, ignoring the mortified look on his face as she approached the younger woman with a smile. “How are you feeling, dear?” She asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her._

_Unlike her husband, Kuvira didn’t care she was indecent and bare in front of her mentor. She merely smiled at the matriarch and greeted her with equal enthusiasm. “I’m feeling refresh.” She answered._

_“I can tell,” Su smiled with a distinctive glint in her eyes. “Not exactly quiet if I may add.”_

_“That’s what I keep telling her,” Baatar said after he found his undergarment and pulled it up, sitting himself back down next to his wife. “But she doesn’t believe me.”_

_“I was actually talking about you, Junior,” Su pointed out._

_Kuvira hunched over, barking out a laugh while Baatar could only scream out for his mother to stop. His brown skinned turned red with his embarrassment at his mother’s statement and he immediately grabbed his pillow and hid his face in it, muffling his incoherent cry._

_“Mother,” Baatar said, lifting his face half-way off from the pillow so his eyes met hers, “aren’t you suppose to be out of town for business? Don’t you trust me and Kuvira watching over Zaofu?”_

_Su merely flicked her hand at her eldest son’s response. “I rescheduled it for another time since I have more important business to be here.” She said, shooting a glance down at her daughter-in-law’s stomach._

_“You know, don’t you?” Kuvira asked._

_“I do, why you two didn’t tell me this sooner?” she asked, looking back and forth between the two. “I could have done something to help!” She exclaimed loudly, throwing her arms up in the air._

_“We were planning to tell you on your birthday next month,” Kuvira said, scooting closer to the older woman and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_“Now you guys have to find me another present because I just found out I am expecting my first grandchild,” Su commented before her eyes grew softer, shooting another look back down to her protégé’s slightly bulging stomach. “How far along are you, dear?”_

_“We don’t know yet, we just found out last week,” Baatar said. “We’ve already schedule a doctor’s appointment tomorrow. Everything’s in control, mother.”_

_“I know you have everything in control, but I still want to be there for you two in each and every step,” Su said softly._

_“Su, you really don’t have to—”_

_“Shush, child, I won’t back down on my word,” Su chided her gently. “You’re my daughter, you always have been.” She said, smiling when she saw the look on Kuvira’s face before she turned her attention to her son and grabbed his hand, caressing her thumb on the back of it._

_“We’re family.”_

_Baatar pursed his lips together, nodding his head and finally got what his mother’s trying to say. “We’re family.” He said, repeating his mother’s words._

_Kuvira stared at what her mentor – mother – has just said. Even though she and Baatar have married three years ago, it was still strange and all too foreign to the metalbender to call Su as mother or mom. She was always a student first to the matriarch, at least, that’s how she always felt. But to hear Su disconfirmed her fear, it lifted a heavy weight off from her chest._

_“Are you okay?” Kuvira shook her head out from her dazed state, feeling Baatar gently shaking her shoulder._

_“I’m fine,” she answered. “Sorry, I was…spacing out there.”_

_“As you can see, my little daydreamer, mother has left,” he laughed, kissing her temple softly. “She expects us to be down in the dining room for breakfast in an hour. She wants everyone to know the Beifong family is having a new addition.”_

_Kuvira nodded, flopping back down to bed and stared up at the ceiling with a smile. She already knew how everyone’s going to react to the news, from Opal’s excited chatter to Baatar Sr.’s tears of joy. She could also already imagine the twins arguing whether the child would be a boy or a girl, and Huan’s quiet smile._

_“Aren’t you going to join me in the shower?” Baatar said, entering the bathroom and popping his head out the doorway._

_“In a minute,” Kuvira said, hearing the shower running in the background, “I just want to relax for a moment if you don’t mind.”_

_“Take your time,” Baatar replied, accepting her answer before sticking his head back into the bathroom and shut the door behind him._

_After hearing the distinct sound of him entering the shower and his soft humming, Kuvira sighed and grabbed Baatar’s pillow, burying her face in it. She inhaled the slightest of his remaining scent, finding herself becoming more content by the second. Slowly, she lifted her face off from his pillow and lifted her hand up in the air, watching as her ring glinted under the streaming sunlight through the parted curtains._

_It finally hit her._

_It finally hit her that all of her wishes came true, her dream is now a reality. She now strives to the future and has everything she wanted in life. She found a family in the Beifongs and is starting her own soon with someone whom she can proudly call her husband._

_Everything’s right in her life._

_All is right._

_All is right._

_All is—_

xxx

“Inmate, I said wake up!” Kuvira jolted awake at the sound of a man’s voice booming, shooting up from bed to see the face of an irritated prison guard staring at her.

The metalbender could merely return his look, angry that she was forcibly awaken from one of the best sleep she had in the longest time since she was in imprison in this hell hole. But the reality of her situation hits her, what she dreamt was only in her head. It wasn’t real, nothing was.

All is not right.

The guard seems to notice her expression, laughing mockingly at her, sneering down at her in disgust. “Looks like I woke the Great Uniter up from a good dream, did I now?”

He dropped her tray full of breakfast down onto the ground, spilling some of the contents onto the floor before he walked up to the side of her bed. It was obvious that he was still angry at her invasion to the city, to his home; just like everyone else is.

“Too bad your dreams won’t become reality in this lifetime or the next,” he drawled. “I would stop if I were you. It’s foolish if you keep trying.” He said, dropping a large package on her lap with a sneer before he headed out to the door.

“These are for you.”

Kuvira ignored the prison guard when he slammed the door shut behind him. All she could see was the stack of letters sitting on her lap, her eyes started to quaver and a single tear slid down on right cheek at the sight of the big red stamp that read “RETURNED”.

The letters weren’t open. Each and every letter she sent to the Beifongs remained unopened. She even noticed her former fiancé didn’t read the letters she sent him, noticing that it was covered in tearstained. She doesn’t know why she’s even surprised by this notion, it’s been a year since her empire ended and crumbled to the ground.

None of them made any attempt to visit her. The last time she saw ever saw Su was before she’s lead away in the police car and thrown into prison. The only person who was kind enough to see her was the Avatar, but the young woman was too busy to take care of the world, thus making her visits very scarce.

The only family she had is now gone, their backs were turned on her. The man she promised herself to be with forever no longer wishes to deal with her. She knew this is the worst form of punishment, having all of her loved ones seeing her as a monster and acknowledging the fact that she will be known as the woman who nearly tore them apart.

She laid herself back down on bed, rolling to her side until she’s facing the wooden wall. She brought her knees up to her chest and curled into a ball then shutting her eyes closed. Perhaps it would be easier if she just stop and forget but…

As a fool, Kuvira allows herself to continue to dream of what her life could have been.


End file.
